The objective of this study is to determine if a safe, simple and economic nursing procedure, namely maternal posturing will result in the rotation of a fetus in the posterior or transverse position to the optimal anterior position and to evaluate the relative effectiveness of a series of maternal postures for facilitating anterior rotation. If the nursing procedure is effective at term gestation but prior to labor (done in order to control for labor variables) it has the potential of facilitating and expediting a positive labor experience. Healthy women in the 38th week of pregnancy or later with the fetus in the occiputposterior or occiputtransverse position are randomly assinged to 4 treatment conditions and one control condition. Treatment conditions are postures assumed for 10 minute periods. Postures are: hands and knees; hands and knees plus pelvic rock; hands and knees plus abdominal stroking; hands and knees plus pelvic rock plus abdominal stroking. In the control condition the subject is seated upright in a straight chair. Leopold's maneuvers are utilized to determine fetal position. The study is carried out in two nurse-midwifery clinics. Certified nurse-midwives carry out the treatment conditions and measure the dependent variable (fetal rotation).